


Into My Arms

by Artist_NamedBre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Thinks They're Together, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Minor Injuries, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_NamedBre/pseuds/Artist_NamedBre
Summary: HiHi! Im bad at Tagging- Hopefully my work will be much better! This is basically just a small book to get my brain working again and im obsessed with DreamNotFound- Please Im only using Characters with some personality from the real actors-I will take this down if the people in this book dont enjoy this, please keep this within the app and dont re-post unless we talk and im alright with it, anyways, please enjoy!Short, short summary;Lifeguard!George has his eyes set on a certain Surfer that vistes Every Damn Year, George cant stop thinking of him, at all, he is obsessed with every that man does and doesnt even know his name. When he brings along a friend to his job and shows the man he loves oh so much, what'll happen when Sapnap gets his number for him? Introduce them?I tried- I was listening to "Into My Arms" by COIN on loop as i wrote this
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. You Know You Got My Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please add comments to correct my messy spelling! And i'd love some suggestions to better writing! 
> 
> The title basically explains it, im bad at summaries-
> 
> I will update when i can! This is a quick, considerably very very short, write and i'll try to get a long one out this week hopefully!

George gazed around the very crowed and sunny beach, every color to him blended and molded together into a large wave of grey-brown-orange, he wasnt able to see colors that well from his colorblind eyes he somewhat hated. He knew _exactly _why the beach was so so crowded.__

__"Yeah, yeah, Simp and whatever, but have you seen him? Hes a greek god i swear." The accent thick in his voice, his best friend sat in the small lifeguard tower next to him. He guessed the color was Cyan or Greeny-Blue. Sapnap scoffed as he spun gently, an icepack to his head as only minutes ago he was threatening to have a heat-stroke "Gowgy, come on, you look like such a stalker. Just ask him for his number! The worst that can happen is he doesnt." The brunette said while standing. He wore black swimtrunks and a grey towel was wrapped around him so he could dry._ _

__"Haha very funny, but im not, i'd rather eat him with my eyes they stutter my way down and chicken out just before i ask." He mumbled, his turn to sit down and blink his strained eyes "Fine fine. Call me when you get home, yeah?" His friend hummed grabbing his sun-hat he wore just for laughs and placed it on. Hearing an agreeing whiney-hum he walked out._ _

__

__Snap-Nappy_ _

__

__Snap-Nappy: _Gogy _  
Snap-Nappy: _BAEEEEEE _______

______Gogy <3: _What? I just got home _____ _ _ _ _

________The man placed his keys down, black-brown hair being shook free of sand and a piece of seaweed he didnt know where it came from. Its been a long day, he needed a shower and some food. So he left Sapnap to spam his phone alone to pick out a nice grey sweater and what he thought was black joggers but they were a deep red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And within about half an hour, he had made a nice dinner to pick at while scrolling through his twitter feed with the lingering smell of Lavender mingling in the air with a mix of vegetables and chicken his phone buzzed with Sapnap face-timing him. He gave a huff before hesitantly answering with a very rude bite of his great tasting chicken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey! Stop ignoring meee!" Sapnap whined, hating it when friends ignored him but he knew it was just for laughs "I will hang up." George threatened after swallowing the savoury food "No! No no- I have something amazing for you." He smirked, and the lifeguard felt his heart sink. He knew that smirk, he knew that he just got him something he'll either hate or be severely embarrassed about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And oh my god was he embarrassed "Sapnap!" He screamed at his phone screen, seeing the text sent he couldnt believe his eyes nor his best friend "Thank you, but no way! Bye!" He continued to yell, quick to end the call and just stare at that text sent, the small white bubble of black words and a picture he wished he was Sapnap in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was going to faint, the blood rushed to his cheeks and ears to fast he had to take a deep breath and let his mind actually process what he's seeing on the bright screen;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, call me! -followed by numbers-" and a picture_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found a new song, my depression went POOF and im bacckkkk-
> 
> Anyways, Surfer man gets an injury and Gogy has to help- I tried ;-;
> 
> I hope this is better! Im in a much better mood, so i might edit the first one so it'll be much better later- I really hope you enjoy!

Dream, who was on only a few postered with his face mainly covered and eyes half-lidded like he looked through his eyelashes the best, the man who many women tossed themselves at him and begged to see his whole face without it being a blurred image. He sighed softly and let his shirt gentle flow with the rest od the wind flying past him, waves licking at his bare feet as if they wanted to pull him in. Thats what sucked him into being this, the waves and fear of being stuck under the beautifully dangerous water, hes had horrible nightmares about it, but it just takes him back to the sea. 

_Its Beautiful ___

__He had muttered with not voice, just a breath with a barely moving mouth. Lips chapped and scarred from the time his board bobbed up and decided to smack his mouth to split it deeply. He smirked like he gazed into the eyes of mother nature and quickly started to go into a haze until he was on his board, riding a small wave and keeping his balance the best he could. He loved it all, the wind whipping his dirty-blonde hair, eyes burning gently from the wind and small droplets of water splashing into his eyes, god it was like absolute Heaven to him._ _

__Until, it wasnt._ _

__Until he slipped from his mind dozing into a daydream he Knew he shouldnt be in._ _

__Until he saw blood pouring into the water and mixing with it._ _

__Until his knuckles hurt like they were lit on fire._ _

___Until his board disappeared ____ _

____He gasped and struggled to stay up as using his right hand was useless, shoulder and elbow did little work but he tried. He was a strong swimmer, why couldnt he breath in air? Why was his head spinning in confusion? Had he lost too much blood, or was it from shock?_ _ _ _

____Dream knew better, but his emotions drowned him today, he should have just watched and not challenged, mother nature is truely beautiful but unforgiving. Now the puddle of blood was seen by the lifeguard tower, three men rushed out, one going to the enterance of the beach, one getting ready to help and another dove in. Soon he was sitting up on the sand, shirt long gone and hand being tended to "Sir? Breathe for me." A paramedic said, taking his blood preassure now that the man was awake. He just did as told, looking at his hand he knew then it was blood loss, his bones were peeking from ripped skin and blood rushing down his semi-dried and sandy arm._ _ _ _

____There was a lifeguard that suddenly caught his eyes, whipping his head back by tilting it straigh back to be met with a pale face that quickly flustered "Hey there." He hummed, voice raspy and cut off from how much he struggled to breath. The man took a second to process the moment "For a surfer of close to twenty years, your swimming is shit." The guard poked fun at him, earning a roll of his eyes and a scoff from the surfer "I was in shock, dazed. Maybe it was because i had a handsome man staring at me from the tower." He smirked and gave a wink to only be pushed._ _ _ _

____"George." Was left hanging in the air "Pardon?" Dream asked, face slightly flustered as his pupils dialated gently "My name, It'll be weird if you didnt know mine while i know most of your public life." George had replied, running a hand through damp hair that dried fast from how hot the sun was._ _ _ _

____"Oh- Thank you, George. Im assuming you saved me." He smiled softly, a gentle touch to his usually rough and chaotic behaviour._ _ _ _

____"Wait- Wait my brain made connections- Arent you the one that wanted my number and got your friend to do it?" The surfer questioned, smirk re-appearing when George's face flustered up more and glared heavily at his best friend who was only a couple feet away taking some video to post on Twitter later "Wh- I- No! My 'friend' was teasing me because i wanted to talk about surfers, he walked out and suddenly came back with yout number." He said and stood up as he brushed his knees off._ _ _ _

____For a few minutes, the medic's tended to him, asked questions, relaxed the almost sun-burnt man before moving him to a shady area and pushing away the crowds that threatened to stumble in and sufficate the poor young man. He had got ahold of his phone in the non-damaged hand, doing something only the medic's were close enough to see. George almost went back to his job before his phone jumped on his bag from a notifaction he had set on urgant, probably something from Sapnap or his parents, but his face somehow blushed even heavier seeing the text he was send._ _ _ _

____It was from a man he never thought he'd ever even get to Touch, but he already did, from a man he never thought he'd meet lips with, but he already _Did _, but that was just saving his life. He glanced to see a small smile on Dream's face as his phone shut off. Something in the lifeguard's chest tightened and made him want to squeal with happiness.___ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
